


Chocolates in Hell

by musicalinny



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blood and Violence, F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27706846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicalinny/pseuds/musicalinny
Summary: A prompt, in which Tendo cannot accept you breaking up with him.Batshit crazy.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Chocolates in Hell

**Author's Note:**

> So my classmate found out I was writing in AO3 (she shook me until I told her my pseudo but luckily my dizziness was tolerable) so she just asked me to write something evil about sunshine boy Satori here, much to my obvious horror. 
> 
> Not really my genre, but sure...? To my classmate, good luck finding me here. Bleh!

You feel it.

The cold tile under your bare, bruised face. The shivering of your legs, tied up by chains with rust that could've pierced through your soft flesh had you not chosen to wear a long pair of jeans.

And he leers at the cloth on your lower body, eyes shining with warmth, happy yet so _murderous_.

"Why do you think you need to hide those skin from me? It isn't like I haven't seen it before, hmm?"

The voice. Where was its usual warmth? Its usual joy? You try looking up, at the sides but all that met you is gray, black, the epitome of a future you didn't want to think about.

 _But it's him,_ your mind says.

You know him, and what he'll do.

Tendo saunters towards you, humming a jolly tune you remembered you were just listening to half an hour ago before you were flung out of your own car, unaware.

Warm tears prick the sides of your eyes, your fear evident in the up and down tremble of your shoulders and the sobs you desperately tried to suppress but failed.

He saw right through you. Oh, he _always_ did.

Kneeling in front, he takes one long look at your pitiful state and grins widely, pulling something from his pocket that made your eyes widen as you thrashed wildly against the binds, tears now falling down your cheeks as you groaned, attempted to plead but you couldn't speak proper words, couldn't convey anything.

Tracing the cool metal up your jaw, you stiffened. A little push was all he needed to end this, to end whatever game of hunter and prey you were playing. But he stops and excruciatingly puts it between your cheek and the cloth binding your mouth, cutting what covered your lips.

Gasping for air, you look up at him and see that he is smiling- eyes crinkled in the same manner whenever he did a miracle in volleyball back in high school, back when you first felt your heart tug at the sight of such a magnificent creature.

The magnificent creature who you've scarred.

Your throat is dry and it hurts as incoherent mumbles came out of your mouth, a fresh batch of tears spilling down your face and trickling into the concrete floor below, where you sat.

 _End this,_ _Satori_ _._ You thought, pleading. _I've hurt you. Just kill me already._

And it's like he guessed exactly what you wanted to say because his grin widens even more, small chuckles rumbling darkly from his throat, echoing in the secluded room you two were in.

"Now, now." He said, hand, oh how you loved that hand, caressing the side of your face, resting on your cheek until it lowers, lowers, and you soon realize that he is gripping your neck as you wheezed, air to breathe lacking.

You squirm. "Sa...tori-"

He blinked, innocent red eyes peering down at your suffocated face. "Why do you sound so scared of me? You weren't like that whenever we were together." He said, voice with an edge of command and happiness as he leaned closer to your terrified face, giving your left earlobe a tentative lick.

A muffled groan and then he hummed, satisfied.

"Come on, stop shivering!" He says, tone jolly as he shrugged off your fear with a mocking laugh. "Why are you so afraid _now_?"

You stay silent, and he continues his litany.

"You weren't afraid of hurting me back then, were you? Hmm?" He said, pressing the knife lightly on your clothed leg as you groaned in pain, a small stain of blood dabbing your jeans.

Heaving a shaky sigh, you look up at him, eyes full of regret. "You're going to kill me."

With this he stops.

Looks at you.

Laughs.

And stops again.

"Kill you? Kill you, kill you, kill you~" he said, singing it like a mantra and that made your heart go colder. Tendo raised a playful eyebrow at you.

"Oh no, sweetie no." He leans again, this time closer as his nose brushed against yours. Even in the dim light, you saw. How his eyes looked at you with an emotion you knew all too well, the tired lines on his face accentuated by the maniacal grin he now wears.

A sliver of hope passes through you. You had hoped that this was Tendo. _Your_ Tendo. The Tendo who cared so much for you. The Tendo who always made you chocolate during Valentines Day. The Tendo who you loved.

"I am not going to kill you."

Hope, stupid hope blooms in your chest after he said that, crushing into smithereens in an instant as he said his next words.

"I am going to kill _everyone_ you love."

You swallow, willing yourself to look up at him even though your whole body shook with coldness and oddly, no fear.

 _Because it's Tendo,_ your mind says.

You know what he'll do.

You give him a smile.

"I love you."

Tendo grins, a single tear dripping on his cheek unnoticeably as he pulls your face towards his, kissing you deeply. You gasp, crying at the tragic familiarity of his touch as you leaned closer, closer, _closer_.

A searing pain enters your back and he pulls away harshly, lips having a mark of red that you realized wasn't his as you felt blood overflow from your mouth.

A knife.

His knife was embedded on your back, behind your heart and he pulls it off. You catch his eyes, they are warm and red and watching you as you took your last gasp of air and fell, the concrete getting blood.

Crimson eyes observe how the liquid seeped on your white clothes, keenly.

Looking fascinatedly at the limp body, he chuckles and places the bloody knife above his wrist.

"Well, time to make chocolates in hell."  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> What. The. Heckie. Did. I. Just. Write.
> 
> Tendooo :'(
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
